One Wrong Turn On Bourbon
One Wrong Turn On Bourbon is the second episode of the fifth season of The Originals and the eighty-first episode of the series overall. Summary THE RETURN TO NEW ORLEANS — When a mysterious disappearance brings Klaus back to New Orleans, Hope looks forward to the prospect of seeing her father again. However, when the dark magic that had been keeping them apart begins to manifest in dangerous ways across the city, Vincent turns to Ivy for guidance about what it may mean. Elsewhere, Marcel returns to New Orleans amidst increased tensions between the supernatural factions, while Freya makes a decision about her future with Keelin. Finally, Roman's surprise visit to the Mikaelson compound forces Hope to reveal some dark truths about her family. Josh also appears. http://www.ksitetv.com/the-originals/the-originals-photos-one-wrong-turn-on-bourbon/174995/ Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (credit only) *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza Recurring Cast *Nadine Lewington as Greta Sienna *Jedidiah Goodacre as Roman *Torrance Coombs as Declan *Alexis Louder as Lisina *Christina Moses as Keelin Guest Cast *Summer Fontana as Young Hope (flashback) *Shiva Kalaiselvan as Ivy Co-Starring *Nicholas Alexander as Henry Benoit *Alexander Babara as Man *Alla Greene as Woman Trivia *Antagonist: Niklaus Mikaelson (Flashback) *It's revealed by Hope that Aurora de Martel is still under Freya's sleeping spell. *This is the first episode of not to feature Elijah and Hayley. **Although Daniel Gillies (Elijah) is credited, Phoebe Tonkin (Hayley) is not. **As of this episode, Joseph Morgan (Klaus Mikaelson) is the only cast member to appear in every episode of the series so far. *Hope revealed to Roman that she's the mythical Tribrid and daughter of Klaus Mikaelson. *Hope confronts her father and reveals that she read his memoirs that he compelled a then Camille to write down. Body Count * Henry Benoit - Heart extraction (as a hybrid); killed by unknown assailant * Man - Heart extraction; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson * Woman - Heart extraction; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson Continuity *The Hollow was indirectly mentioned. She was last seen possessing Hope in The Feast of All Sinners. *Poppy was mentioned. She was last seen in Where You Left Your Heart. *Hayley was mentioned. She was last seen in Where You Left Your Heart. *Kol was indirectly mentioned. He was last seen in Where You Left Your Heart. *Elijah was indirectly mentioned. He was last seen in Where You Left Your Heart. *Rebekah was mentioned. She was last seen in Where You Left Your Heart. *Ansel was indirectly mentioned. He was last seen in Chasing the Devil’s Tail. *Mikael was indirectly mentioned. He was last seen in I Hear You Knocking as a flashback and hallucination. *Finn was indirectly mentioned. He was last seen in Behind the Black Horizon. *Sabine Laurent was mentioned. She was last seen in Le Grand Guignol. *Céleste Dubois was indirectly mentioned as she was possessing Sabine's body when she did the pregnancy spell. She was last seen as a spirit in From a Cradle to a Grave. *Aiden was mentioned. He was last seen as a corpse in City Beneath The Sea. *Nick was mentioned. He was last seen in City Beneath The Sea. *Aurora de Martel was indirectly mentioned. Her body was last seen in Give 'Em Hell Kid. *Esther Mikaelson was indirectly mentioned. She was last seen in Ashes to Ashes. *Cami was mentioned. She was last seen as a hallucination in No Quarter. *Lizzie Saltzman was mentioned. She was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on . *Alaric Saltzman was mentioned. He was last seen in The Feast of All Sinners. *Marcel Gerard's garden is shown, as well as the punishment to desiccate vampires who murder another vampire; both the garden and Marcel's punishment were last seen in Dance Back from the Grave. Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **Rousseau's **The Abattoir **The Garden Behind the Scenes * From this episode onwards, starring cast member Phoebe Tonkin (Hayley Marshall) is only credited in the episodes she officially appears in (excluding archival footage cameos). Cultural References *"One Wrong Turn On Bourbon" is a verse from 's song . Quotes |-|Trailer= :Marcel: "Why are you here?" :Klaus: "Hayley's missing" :Klaus: "This is my fault, and I'm gonna fix it" :Klaus: "My favorite way to spend a Friday night." |-|Scene= :Roman: "Marshall." :Hope: "Roman. You're at my house." :Roman: "Yeah. I needed to talk to you, so, uh..." :Hope: "Oh. Um, how do you know where I live?" :Roman: "Oh. Well, Saltzman's got parent contacts in his file cabinet. Which is where he keeps his emergency bourbon, so I'm intimately familiar. Can I come in?" :Hope: "Mm-hmm." :Roman: "You know I'm a vampire, right?" :Hope: "Mmm-hmm." :Roman: "So, I, uh... kind of need you to say it out loud." :Hope: "Oh right. Yeah. Come in." :Roman: "Cute jammies." |-|Inside clip= :Klaus: "No story that begins with water turning into blood has ever ended in triumph. I need to leave, or things are gonna get worse. " :Klaus: "I'm on my way." :Hope: "Mom's missing dad. I'm scared." :Marcel: "We're here for answers" :Lisina: "You're not getting your hands on that boy." :Declan: "You're Hope's father, aren't ya? You look like her, round the eyes." :Klaus: "If you don't cooperate, Declan, "round the eyes" is where I'm gonna start carving pieces of you." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals One Wrong Turn On Bourbon Trailer The CW The Originals One Wrong Turn on Bourbon Scene The CW The Originals Inside One Wrong Turn on Bourbon The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 5x02 One Wrong Turn on Bourbon-Roman-Hope.jpg 5x02 One Wrong Turn on Bourbon-Hope-Roman.jpg 5x02 One Wrong Turn on Bourbon-Marcel 1.jpg 5x02 One Wrong Turn on Bourbon-Greta.jpg 5x02 One Wrong Turn on Bourbon-Marcel 2.jpg 5x02 One Wrong Turn on Bourbon-Josh.jpg |-|Screencaps= TO502-001-The Abattoir.png TO502-002-Hope.png TO502-003-Hope's Bracelet~Young Hope.png TO502-004-Hope's Grimoire.png TO502-005-Young Hope.png TO502-006-Young Hope.png TO502-007~Klaus-Man-Woman.png TO502-008-Young Hope-Astral Projection.png TO502-009-Klaus.png TO502-010-Klaus.png TO502-011-Young Hope-Astral Projection.png TO502-012-Hope.png TO502-013-Freya.png TO502-014-Klaus~Freya.png TO502-015-Freya.png TO502-016-Klaus.png TO502-017~Klaus-Freya.png TO502-018-Klaus.png TO502-019-Freya~Klaus.png TO502-020-Freya-Klaus.png TO502-021~Freya-Klaus.png TO502-022-Freya-Klaus.png TO502-023-Freya~Klaus.png TO502-024~Freya-Klaus.png TO502-025-Klaus-Freya.png TO502-026-Klaus.png TO502-027-Hope.png TO502-028-Hope.png TO502-029-Klaus-Freya.png TO502-030-Hope-Freya.png TO502-031-Freya.png TO502-032-Hope.png TO502-033-Marcel.png TO502-034-Josh-Greta.png TO502-035~Greta~Josh-Marcel.png TO502-036-Greta~Josh-Marcel-Vampires.png TO502-037~Greta-Marcel-Josh.png TO502-038-Greta~Josh.png TO502-039~Greta-Marcel.png TO502-040-Greta~Marcel.png TO502-041-Josh-Marcel.png TO502-042-Greta-Vampires.png TO502-043-Marcel.png TO502-044-Josh~Marcel.png TO502-045-Marcel.png TO502-046-Josh.png TO502-047-Marcel.png TO502-048-Klaus~Marcel.png TO502-049~Klaus-Marcel.png TO502-050-Klaus~Marcel.png TO502-051-Marcel.png TO502-052-French Quarter.png TO502-053~Freya-Vincent.png TO502-054-Freya~Vincent.png TO502-055~Freya-Vincent.png TO502-056-Freya~Vincent.png TO502-057~Freya-Vincent.png TO502-058-Freya~Vincent.png TO502-059-Ivy~Freya~Vincent.png TO502-060~Freya-Vincent.png TO502-061-Freya~Vincent.png TO502-062~Freya-Vincent.png TO502-063-Hope.png TO502-064~Hope-Roman.png TO502-065-Hope.png TO502-066~Hope-Roman.png TO502-067-Hope.png TO502-068-Roman.png TO502-069-Hope.png TO502-070~Hope-Roman.png TO502-071~Hope-Roman.png TO502-072-Hope~Roman.png TO502-073-Roman.png TO502-074-Declan-Klaus.png TO502-075~Declan-Klaus.png TO502-076-Hope.png TO502-078-Klaus~Hope.png TO502-079-Lisina~Marcel.png TO502-080-Marcel~Greta~Vampires.png TO502-081-Ivy~Vincent.png TO502-082-Vincent.png TO502-083-Freya~Keelin.png TO502-084~Freya-Keelin.png TO502-085~Lisina-Marcel~Henry.png TO502-086-Henry-Lisina.png TO502-087-Roman~Hope.png TO502-088~Roman-Hope.png TO502-089~Henry-Marcel-Josh.png TO502-090~Hope-Roman.png TO502-091~Henry-Marcel-Josh.png TO502-092-Vincent-Tarot Cards-Ivy.png TO502-093~Vincent-Ivy.png TO502-094-Klaus~Hope.png TO502-095~Keelin-Freya.png TO502-096-Keelin-Freya.png TO502-097~Klaus-Hope.png TO502-098-Klaus~Hope.png TO502-099-Hope.png TO502-100-Klaus~Hope.png TO502-101~Marcel-Josh.png TO502-102-Marcel~Josh.png TO502-103~Hope-Klaus.png TO502-104-Hope~Klaus.png TO502-105-Vincent.png TO502-106-Ivy.png TO502-107~Hope-Klaus.png TO502-108-Hope.png TO502-109~Hope-Klaus.png TO502-110-Hope.png TO502-111~Henry-Marcel.png TO502-112~Marcel-Hope.png TO502-113~Henry-Hope.png TO502-114-Ivy.png TO502-115-Tarot Cards~Ivy.png TO502-116-Vincent.png TO502-117~Vincent-Ivy.png TO502-118-Marcel~Hope.png TO502-119-Hope.png TO502-120~Marcel-Hope.png TO502-121-Marcel~Hope.png TO502-122-Freya-Klaus.png TO502-123-Klaus.png TO502-124-Freya.png TO502-125-Freya-Klaus.png TO502-126~Klaus-Hope.png TO502-127-Klaus.png TO502-128-Klaus~Hope.png TO502-129-Hope.png TO502-130-Freya.png TO502-131-Keelin~Freya.png TO502-132~Keelin-Freya.png TO502-133-Keelin.png TO502-134~Keelin-Freya.png TO502-135-Josh.png TO502-136-Ivy.png TO502-137-Marcel.png TO502-138-Greta~Marcel.png TO502-139-Marcel.png TO502-140-Lisina.png TO502-141-The Garden.png TO502-142-Henry.png TO502-143-Roman.png TO502-144-Hope.png TO502-145-Roman-Hope.png TO502-146-Hope~Roman.png TO502-147-Marcel.png TO502-148-Josh.png TO502-149-Lisina.png TO502-150~Hope~Roman-Henry.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 04-26-2018 Joseph Morgan Michael Mosher-Instagram.jpg 04-26-2018 Nicholas Alexander Michael Mosher-Instagram.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Season Five Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Flashback episodes